


Sometimes I feel so happy that I tell myself that I should show it less.

by tinystrk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, soft stony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinystrk/pseuds/tinystrk
Summary: Tony asks Steve if he makes him happy.





	Sometimes I feel so happy that I tell myself that I should show it less.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all need soft Steve and Tony so I did this. It’s more of a way to cope with Endgame by telling myself that they’re both fine.

“Do I make you happy ?” Tony’s voice was so low that if Steve didn’t have a superhearing he would have probably missed it.  
They were cuddling of the couch like they often do. Steve was sitting, legs stretched and reposing of the coffee table while Tony was curled up against him, his head on of his shoulder. Steve’s hand which was on Tony’s back tensed up when he heard his words.  
“Is that a serious question Tony ?” Steve was really confused about it. He knew Tony had troubles acknowledging the fact that he made Steve the happiest man, he thought he wasn’t good enough for him, but still.  
“ ‘Just wanted to be sure.” Tony just said as he nestled himself further in Steve’s embrase.  
“Tony.” He marked a pause which made Tony looking at him. “You heard what you just asked me? You really asked if you made me happy ?” Steve didn’t seem pissed, he just seemed a little sad that Tony had a so much low esteem of himself.  
“Steve I—”  
“No Tony now you listen to me.” Steve straightened up from his position and was looking straightly Tony in his eyes. “Tony, you make me happy. You make me so happy. Sometimes, I even feel so happy that I tell myself that I should show it less because it wouldn’t be fair to the others. When I wake up in the morning, and, I see you all curled up around me, with your heard reposing whether on my chest or on the pillow, I feel so goddamn lucky. I feel so lucky and so proud to have this intimacy with you.” Tony never turned his gaze away during all Steve’s speech and neither did Steve. ”If someone, right now, asked me if I could do my life all over again, would I be doing the exacts same choices. Then the answer will be yes. I will go on ice during 70 years but I would know that it would lead me to you. Tony I loved you long before we started dating, I love you like a fool today and I think I will always do.” Steve was out a breath, because of his speech and because of how breathtaking Tony was.  
Steve just repositioning himself as he was before, all relaxed, and simply launched “So that’s why I think we should get married.” As if it was some banalities.  
Tony who hasn’t uttered a single word in minutes, blinked several times of both incomprehension and confusion.  
“You, huh, you just—” Tony was babbling, him, who always have something to respond, at this moment he just looked defective.  
Steve was still looking at him with a grin who would give anyone a jaw cramp.  
“Did you just propose to me ?” Tony finally managed to say.  
“Only if you say yes.” Steve just shrugged his shoulders as if this conversation was just about where they should eat tonight.  
Tony gave him one sincere and beautiful smiles, not a camera smile, a real Tony smile.  
He just went back in Steve’s embrace and kissed the corner of his mouth, and this was a sufficient answer for Steve. Even if he still heard in his ear “Of course, I will marry the shit out of you Rogers.” Tony just nested back with his head on Steve’s beck and said, louder, this time “You know that now you will never get rid of me ?”  
“That’s approximately my plan.”  
They both smiled and fell in each other arms as if nothing of all of this happened.  
“And me do I make you happy ?” Steve felt Tony smiling against his neck and didn’t even have to wait for an oral answer.


End file.
